charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
VT/2
Why does it matter what I click first? My neighbor can just decline the visit, right? ' *If you are doing a helpful click like feeding animals or watering crops, the neighbor will want to accept that help so clicking a building first lets the neighbor easily see not all your clicks were on animals or crops. *Some neighbors have purchased enough expansions that they can't see all their buildings even when zoomed out, so if they accept your help thinking you are just feeding their animals, they would have 4 buildings "wiped out" *Sometimes the glow that is supposed to show what items you are clicking doesn't always show correctly *Some neighbors have problems with eyesight and cannot see the glow at all '''Can't my neighbor just collect from their buildings before accepting my help? ' *Many of the buildings require a LOT of resources to begin production, especially after you start upgrading your buildings and it becomes almost impossible to get enough resources to run your own buildings frequently, so most of us like to leave our buildings filled for neighbors to get the items they need and we get ours from them for free! No expensive material costs required!! *Example: It takes 900 Lumber, 1 Shmoo and 8 hours for me to make 9 planks OR I can visit 9 neighbors in about 2 minutes, click their Lumber Mills and have 9 planks FREE! '''Some of my neighbors tell me they don't mind what I click first and to just do what I want and not worry about it *That is just another style of playing. These are probably neighbors that don't leave their resource buildings filled for neighbors to collect items from so they don't mind if you harvest their buildings. That is a matter of choice and everyone should play the game exactly the way they desire to, but part of playing the game is also helping one another when possible and clicking buildings first is a very easy thing to do, no matter what style you play. Especially when the benefit is you can visit each day and get the items you need. Why do some people say not to "Mix Clicks?" What does that mean? *It means, if you are going to feed an Animal, then use all clicks on Animals. If you are going to collect from a Resource Building, use all clicks on buildings but don't mix clicks by hitting Animals and then Resource Buildings. It's just another way of simplifying visits. What about Houses? or Mana Sources? *These items are neutral, they neither help nor harm a neighbors land. They aren't particularly helpful to you either. +1c and +1xp or +1mana isn't nearly as helpful to you as a plank from a Lumber Mill, Knowledge from a Library or even Piggys and Bullys from a Nursery. So why bother with them at all? The only time I click these at my neighbors is if I have leftover clicks after clicking on a "Help Required" sign area or fed a couple of animals. Can I feed 2 animals, leave and come back to click on Buildings? *No, this still counts as 1 visit unless your neighbor accepts the first visit before you go back for your 2nd visit. Can you recap so I can make sure I am understanding? ''' #Click on anything you need for your quests or to stock up on items or resources - but if you are going to click on any of the Resource or Item Buildings, click those first. #If a neighbor has "Help Required" signs next to a building and you click to help them, spend the rest of your clicks on helpful things like Animals, the Market or crops or neutral items like Mana Sources or houses. This way the neighbor can accept the help they need without getting any of their big buildings wiped out. #The same applies to helping someone who has requested neighbor help on the "Help Please" thread in group. Only click the items they requested help with and spend your extra clicks on Mana Sources, Animals or Houses. So they can accept your help without losing their buildings. #Ultimately it is the hosts responsibility to protect the buildings they do not want harvested. This means using the "Decline" button with extreme frequency! And when all else fails and you see someone darting all over your land after clicking an animal, '''REFRESH your game, as quickly as you can. This can save you from having a full wipe-out! 'So many rules, I'm afraid to click on ANYTHING now! ' *Don't be afraid! We have our buildings filled because we WANT you to click them and get the items, resources and quest updates that you need, Just remember - click the building first! It really is that simple!